Is it Love or Pity?
by X-StarMaidenGazer-X
Summary: AU. The poor would be trap in a cell with the others with torture while the rich ones would be the one to bid them.. Being a slave is risking your health and life. "Slaves shouldn't be treated as humans." Lucy whispered, tears falling. "I don't care about that." Jellal whispered back, leaning their forehead as he wiped her tears. M for language and violence*
1. Introduction

**Is it Love or Pity?**

~X-StarMaidenGazer-X

**Pairing: **Jellal x Lucy

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating: M **for violence, language and sexual themes

**Disclaimer: I don't own FairyTail**

**Summary: **AU. The poor would be trap in a cell with the others with torture while the rich ones would be the one to bid them.. Being a slave is risking your health and life. "Slaves shouldn't be treated as humans." Lucy whispered, tears falling. "I don't care about that." Jellal whispered back, leaning their forehead as he wiped her tears. M for language, violence and sexual themes*

* * *

**Prologue/ Introduction**

In a certain country called Fiore, there was a famous, well-known Slaves Trading evolving around the world that are known for selling slaves. They are known for their hostile attitudes and mighty powerful rules. There is no one who can oppose it, even the government, catholic religious for the country would be the one who'll be benifiting it. The poor would be trap in a cell with the others with torture while the rich ones would be the one to bid them. There are rules that seems to break their rights as human for 'Slaves shouldn't be treated as humans' according to their #1 Rule.

Many slaves have experienced so much torture and pain that they would plead for everybody to took them just to escape from the hideous, cold cell. Being in the cell is a terrible experience. The slaves are only given food only once in a week with absolutely low on water that the cell have also been a place for dead corpse that were once sick, dehydrated, infected and were also a victim of starvation, hazing and cannibalism. The rules and instructions are seeminly hard and cold. You can do everything you want from that slave. The world doesn't have mercy on you. Most of the slaves had been used for money, sex, anger and anything. Slaves have no power against their boss for the client can do everything he want and that describes the choker. Every slaves has chockers that they looked like a dog in a leash. The chances of being lucky when you're a slave is fromidably low. Out of 100%, the good ones would be 2%.

Slaves should be punish for their insolent and undesirable actions. They shouldn't be tolerated. They must obey the orders of their master even it takes their dignity and everything. Slaves shouldn't be respected and must not have rights. They should perish and serve their masters as long as they live or impossibly by setting them free.

One of the slaves is a blonde girl named Lucy. She isn't a slave to begin with. Her father sell her in a man who he doesn't even knew in exchange for freedom in his own . Since Lucy's mother died, his father was getting miserable until one day, the company was bankrupt and her dad was nearly killed because of his debts and as a payment, the boss made a deal that he would take Lucy as his woman much to his father's happiness. But Lucy never like to be forced or something like a good girl, always following orders. That night, she ran away and met an old man named Hades or Purehito, he took her in and promised her that he will never gonna let her go back much to Lucy's relief. Hades, treated her as a daughter and then after a week, Lucy felt something wrong and was about to stand when a needle immediately pricked her skin causing her to faint and fall only seeing Purehito grinned at a young man who was currently holding the injection as her vision blurred and then blacked out.

She only remember waking up in a cold cell where everybody was looking at her curiously. Being a slave is hard and scary. No rights, no pride and like a pest lower than any animal.

* * *

Hey~ what is it?

hey guys! I don't know about the drug that Purehito or the young man used but please inform me..I don't have knowledge in terms of drugs..

gosh..I'm tired...anyway, I was inspired by some Soul Eater story and some documentary news in History channel searching about cannibalism and from the movie when they are stranded? yeah..seems like it.. and well, I got this idea mostly from what I've red earlier.

P.S. please leave a revieww ^-^


	2. Chapter 1

**Is it Love or Pity?**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

hey! what's up? hmmm.. fast update today!

I'm really fuming earlier.. its so damn annoying! Anyway, hi everybody~

* * *

Chapter 1

Jellal entered the school's gate sighing. Its a usual day on Fairy Tail Academy. Many fangirls have been waiting for him and the gang to arrive. You see, Jellal is a popular guy along with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Sting, Rogue and Loke. They are seniors in the academy. They are also rich and most of them are the sons or heir of the richest families in Fiore.

Jellal smiled at the students and the fangirls causing them to faint while walking towards his locker as the students stepped aside for him to pass.

He opened his locker planning to get something but only rubbed his fingers in his temple in a soothing manner and sighed heavily when a mountain of letters greeted him. He sighed in a frustrating manner before grabbing them and placed it on his backpack. He don't have a plan to read them. Its always usual and the same. Girls asking him out, confessing their feelings and sometimes bragging of how perfect and rich they are and how they are exactly perfect in the position for Jellal's girlfriend. He would just place it in the bag and throw it at home. He don't want them to see him acting cold like dumping the letters just like Natsu and Gajeel always do, remembering Loke's disbelief and horror.

After putting the letters on his bag, he grabbed a different letter knowing the stamp is from his parents.

His eyes widened in surprise upon reading the letter. His parents wants him to take a slave as soon as possible. They didn't gave him a proper reason but they only said its important for him to have a personal slave or maid. That doesn't matter to him, he already knew their reasons. His parents wants to be viewed as fearsome, high and mighty with great pride for their wealth. Jellal knew about their attitudes. They are strict, cold and cruel. His parents doesn't like to treat their slaves as humans and that's one of the reason why Jellal don't want to have a slave considering his parents that they will surely beat and torture his slave if he have one.

He ran his fingers through his hair before heaving a sigh. He don't want to have a slave. He knew he's one of the gang who doesn't have slaves including Erza, Natsu and Sting but he don't want to depend on someone either. He just wants to work and act for himself. He don't need cooks, maids or anything. He wants to be an independent person. He doesn't live with his parents. He only live as his own. He isn't rich or anything, he wondered. Its his parents who are rich. They worked for money, runned business but it isn't his. Well he has credit card or anything but he always used it wisely even though his parents doesn't mind. He wants to be a normal person, working for himself and surviving for himself.

_"There's no point in defending myself."_ He closed his eyes.

Well Jellal must follow their orders or else they would force him to live with them again. That's their deal when he was still a sophomore,_'I'll live alone and I will follow your orders.'_

One of his parent's rules is that he must not work for himself like a normal boy would do.

"Much for wanting independence." he mumured.

They were now in the classroom while the students and the gang stared at Jellal in wonder. He wasn't listening to their teacher since the first period and that worried the gang. Its unusual for him to act like that. In fact, Jellal would sometimes be the one who will scold them for not paying attention.

"Something is wrong. I bet its his family again." Erza whispered to Mirajane who only nodded sadly.

They knew about Jellal's parents. In fact, they are truly different. They are cruel and hostile while Jellal is kind.

"Hey..heyy.." Natsu said, ribbing Jellal who was busy staring in the sky deep in thought since Jellal's place is near the window.

"Oh! uh..h-huh?" Jellal answered absentmindedly.

"What's wrong, dude?" Natsu asked, worried.

"I'll tell the gang at recess." Jellal said, now listening at the teacher.

They were gathered around the table who were finished eating their snacks .

"Uhhh..okay? What's the problem, Jellal?" Levy asked.

Levy is Gajeel's slave in Freshmen year since Gajeel freed her from slavery. They started dating in Sophomore year much to Gajeel's parents' happiness. Gajeel is a punk gangster guy in the past. He was a leader of a famous gang. He was walking at the dark alley at the middle of the night when he saw a blue-haired girl being pinned at the wall by her master. In seeing that, he punched the guy and paid the man doubled to make Levy his slave.

"My parents want me to have a slave." Jellal said, shocking the gang.

* * *

"Hey! get out, blondie!" a man shouted, opening the cell as he pointed at the scared Lucy.

"M-me?" Lucy asked, uncertain while pointing at herself.

"Hurry Up! of course, slut!" the man said, impatient.

Lucy stood up as she walked shakily towards the man.

"Wha-" the man immediately dragged her out and pushed her at the dressing room.

"Get dressed!" the man shouted as he closed the door.

~Timeskip~

"LucyHeartfilia, blonde hair, brown eyes, 47kg (103 lbs), 5'6, big bust, firm ass-"the announcer wasn't able to finished when a grey haired old man shouted. "200,000!"

"250,000!" another man shouted.

"300,000!"and so on.

"500,000!"

"800,000!"

"800,000 jewels..anyone?" the announcer asked. He was about to confirm when a voice shouted.

"1,000,000."

The announcer looked at the voice before grinning.

"Okay..1,000,000 jewels for Lucy Heartfilia. Sold to a blue-haired man." the announcer declared.

* * *

please leave a review and thanks for the information earlier..

okay..please leave a review not just placing it in your favs list and alert lists..

I'll update quickly if I will be satisfied by your reviews or PM'S


	3. Chapter 2

**Is it Love or Pity?**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Fast update again ^-^ I wish I can do this everyday.. gosh..I'm just taking advantage of my time :3

Hey! I would like to give my gratitude for those who placed this story in their alert lists, fav's and for those who reviewed and PM..I really appreciate it even you're an anonymous user

Sting: Oi! leave a review!

Natsu: Uh-huh..its sooo damn annoying

Gajeel: tch..is it even hard to leave a review?! gi-hee (oh gosh..Gajeel's laughter is weird O.o)

Wendy: gomene- every one

Rozette: just please give me feedbacks or whatever C:

Lucy: She doesn't own FairyTail too~

Happy: Stand. Bow. Aye!

* * *

Chapter 2

They were now walking towards Jellal's car with Lucy following behind like an ignorant and lost puppy with a leash, watching around like a kid being towered by big buildings. Its been a long time since she was free. Her first master didn't really paid attention to her. His former master always abused her furiously that some wounds turned into scars that whenever she watched it, bad memories always dawned her to the bad and cruel reality.

Jellal stopped for a moment that caused Lucy to smacked her face with Jellal's back. Lucy immediately backed away and closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

"Please..Please, Master..don't hurt me! I'm so sorry! I'm so-" Jellal cut her off when he gripped both of her shoulders to face him.

Lucy opened her eyes slowly to see Jellal smiling at her kindly.

"Hey..I'm not going to hurt you, Lucy? Lucy is it?" Jellal asked letting go of Lucy while smiling as Lucy nodded shyly, looking down at her bare feet which caused Jellal to made a mental note about buying her one.

"Uh..Lucy, I'm Jellal Fernandez by the way. Just call me Jellal not master okay?" Jellal said, giving her a handshake that shocked Lucy.

"Y-yeah..M..ma- uh..J..Je..Jellal." Lucy stuttered, still looking down, scared that she may not please her master which caused Jellal to sighed.

"By the way, are you okay calling you by your name or do you want me to call you by your ..hmmmm..nickname?" Jellal asked, scratching the back of his head which amused Lucy by the inside.

"Anything you like, Ma- I-I mean J-Jellal." Lucy said as she closed her eyes, terrified for what may be Jellal's reaction for stuttering his name.

Jellal sighed as he looked closely at Lucy sadly. He can see through her eyes that she experienced a lot of pain in the past. She have scars as an evidence of her terrible past. Her blonde hair was almost covered with dirt. Her bangs are covering her eyes, her clothes are ripped, her bare foot are covered with dirt and the chocker was as thick as a spine of a novel book.

"Let's go to the car." Jellal said, looking at Lucy who simply nodded and followed.

They were now in the car and before Jellal could open the door, Lucy simply beated him that she immediately open the door for him that caused him to be dumbfounded by her actions before laughing that caused Lucy to looked at him like he was some of a crazy man.

Jellal suddenly stopped his actions and smiled at Lucy.

"Hey..Guys should be the one to open the door." Jellal said, staring at her which caused her to looked away.

"I-I know.. I thought-I'm so-" Jellal raised a brow at her before leading her to the opposite door and immediately opened the door like a gentleman for her to go inside which caused Lucy to go inside quickly.

* * *

They were now driving at the road with Jellal observing Lucy who only stared at the window, watching the children playing in the rain with some of them dancing.

Jellal smiled of Lucy's different reactions. Sometimes she would smile and closed her eyes, touching the window like some good memories playing into her mind. He even saw her smiling and waving to the children who saw her and they smiled in return. Even the kids stopped playing to looked at her angelic face before waving at her in greeting.

Jellal was also amused by himself. Heck he even smiled secretly by just thinking of Lucy. He didn't know what caused that reaction but he knew Lucy has a good and kind heart that are rare by just thinking of the people nowadays.

He wanted to know more about her. Her past, her parents, anything he wanted to ask but he knew when to asks that. He will asks her that when the time is right and when she is ready enough to share her pasts, experiences and secrets.

He watched again in amusement as Lucy leaned in the window and closed her eyes. She looked like an angel. He looked back at the road with a smile on his face as he turned left that leads him to his 2-storey house.

They already arrived and Jellal parked his car on the garage. He was about to tell Lucy that they have arrived but the sight of Lucy sleeping caused him not to wake her peaceful slumber. Instead of waking her, he carried her to his house and gently placed her to her bed that cause her to stirred in her sleep. He gently covered her by a comforter as he leave a note at the desk near her bed that says,

**I will be going out for awhile. **

**Take a shower and used the spare clothes in the closet. **

**Don't afraid to use eveything and everything in this room is all yours.**

**Make yourself at home and please cook dinner for both of us. I will be home at 7.**

_**~Jellal**_

He gently closed the door of her bedroom and immediately took his wallet before going out to go at the clothing store.

* * *

Lucy woke up and immediately jolted away from the bed. She looked around and sighed in relief. She was about to go outside to do her job when he saw a note sticking in the desk. She grabbed it and was shocked. She really wasn't expecting him to do that. He is so kind and a slave like her doesn't deserve his kindness. She decided to take a shower and immediately slipped her clothes except the chocker since it can't be remove without the permission of a master. She was glad there was a bathroom in her room and entered in.

She turned the shower on and was shocked again to see a bathtub, soaps, shampoos and beauty products. She can't believe it. All of this are now hers? but why? She's only a slave. She would ask Jellal about it later.

She scrubbed her body then grabbed a soap. The grime and dirt are now out out of her body. Her blonde hair are now clean. She grabbed a shampoo and immediately poured it in her hair. She smiled. She was now feeling clean and fresh. All the dirt and grime are now in the sink being sucked with water.

After taking a shower, she immediately grabbed a towel and covered herself with it as she grabbed her old clothes to put it in the basket near the bathroom. After placing it there neatly, afraid for Jellal might get angry, she quickly opened the closet and saw spare clothes there. In the left side, is a boy clothes while in the right side is a girl clothes and in the middle is a bathrobe. She guessed that this room is a guest room.

She grabbed a sundress. A simple yellow sundress, an underwear and white plain Brassiere. She was astounded of how complete this closet contained. It has socks too! Heck! a gloves. She shrugged it off and planned to cook a dinner.

She opened the door and immediately went to the kitchen. She knew how to cook. When she was young, her mother trained her how to cook and when she died, the chefts and the maids are the only one who loved her and paid her attention. They gave her their time of teaching her everything since his father really didn't care. She learned many things about cooking, cleaning and a little self-defense. They gave them books about tribes, and books that speaks about countries' cultures. They gave her books about foreign languages, constellations and everything she likes compared to her father that wanted her to read books of how to run an empire, how to act like a princess, and basic knowledge of Etiquette.

She dismissed the thought and opened the refrigerator to grabbed some ingredients. She grabbed some vegetables, chicken and some seasoning and spices. She also grabbed the rice and cooked it using the rice cooker as she heated the pan and began to drizzle a little amount of oil as she chopped the onions and vegetables. She grabbed a casserole and placed it on the other burner as she measured the water needed before pouring it on the casserole.

She was now done cooking and just about 5 minutes, Jellal would arrived by now so that means, she still have time to prepare. She grabbed a plate, spoon, bowl, fork, knife, water glass, serving spoon, serving fork, napkin, placemat, saucer, and a pitcher. She hurriedly placed the wares on its proper positions based on her knowledge of a proper table setting and lastly, she scooped some rice and placed it on the serving plates , poured some soup on the bowl, and placed the braised chicken that was topped with a homemade aromatic sauce at a not-so shallow bowl. She smiled at her representation. It was appealing. She even made an appetizer. She just hope Jellal would like it.

_Ding-Dong_

_Ding-dong_

She was now on a panic mode. What if he deosn't like her cooking? What if he'll change his mind and he will return her at that horrible place? What if-

_Ding-Dong_

"I-I'm c-coming!" she shouted while stuttering, wiping her hands on a a handtowel that was hanged in the arm of the refrigerator as she made her way towards the door.

She opened the door to see Jellal carrying some bags. Many paperbags that seems like clothes? yeah..it seems branded too. She opened the door wider to let Jellal in as Jellal stepped in, smiling at her as she observed her. Her hair was in a messy bun that there are strands of her hair sticking out. She looked like a goddess. A perfect goddess to be exact.

Jellal stayed there observing her but was interrupted when Lucy squirmed a little in his gaze. He quickly turned away.

"'Uhmm..Jellal, d-dinner's ready." She shyly said as Jellal nodded and gave her the paperbags.

"Place it in your room. Its yours." He said, smiling at the shocked Lucy who nodded and gave bow before walking towards her room to place the bags of clothes.

How many times did Jellal made Lucy shocked?

After placing it there, she quickly went to the kitchen to see Jellal rummaging through the plates as he placed another plate across his.

"Hey, We're eating together." Jellal said, placing the plate in the table as he pulled a chair for Lucy to sit on which Lucy only nodded before sitting quickly.

They ate in silence with Jellal observing her. Her cooking is great and it tastes like a 5-star food. Not the aristocratic food but simply delicious. It made him feel safe like there was something in the food's aroma that is comforting.

"Hmmm..you're great in cooking." Jellal complimented her as he took a bite of the chicken.

"Thanks." Lucy said, smiling.

Jellal was caught of guard of her smile. Its genuine.

They ate in silence just the sound of the spoon or the silver wares being clashed at the plate.

"Thank you for everything." Lucy said, staring at her plate as Jellal only nodded.

"Its nothing really." Jellal said which caused Lucy to looked at him which he just grinned and thumbs up at her in which she smiled.

* * *

probably..maybe the longest chapter

anyway, please do leave a review

thanks for everything ^-^ how was it?

edited February 03, 2013


	4. Chapter 3

**Is it Love or Pity?**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and PM'S

Hmmm.. -chan: thanks by the way and no need to worry :D

fast update again, minna~ Its a bit short though :D

* * *

Chapter 3

Jellal woke up late in the morning with the sound of sizzling. Probably, Lucy cooking breakfast since he told her to cook him breakfast yesterday. He looked at the clock as he runned his fingers through his messy hair. He walked towards his bathroom as he splashed some cold water and quickly pat his face with a towel in the hanger. He grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste and began to brushed his teeth while facing at the mirror. He looked awful. Since his parents sent him another letter, he can't help but feel anger towards his parents.

They want him to go at the party tonight since it celebrates their anniversary of Fernandez Company. They want Jellal to bring Lucy too and he knew his parents wants him to act like they want him to be. They want him to talk about business to their partners and to the professionals working at their comapny. He shrugged the thought and opened the door. He made her way towards the kitchen and sat, waiting for Lucy to finish.

Lucy was startled by the sight of him, causing her hands to touch at the heated pan. Jellal widened his eyes as he made her way towards Lucy but was stopped when Lucy raised her hands and smiled fakely saying its all right which caused Jellal to sit down as Lucy served his breakfast.

Jellal stared at the plate for a second before lifting his gaze at Lucy who was busy washing the dishes.

"Lucy, how about you?" Jellal asked as Lucy stared at him before washing the dishes again.

"Uh..no.. I'm not hungry." she replied nervously.

She still didn't trust him yet. After Purehito and her 1st master had done to her, she was really having trouble of giving her trust. Her father, Purehito, her 1st master and she don't want that to happen again. Its best she'll just act as a slave and better not have false hopes for all people are the same.

"Uh..kay.. Just eat when you are hungry." Jellal said before digging his own food which Lucy only nodded, not even looking at him.

After Jellal was finished, he peeked at Lucy who was busy cleaning at the living room and sighed. He needed a shower. He would be hanging out with the gang. He stole a glance at Lucy and headed at his room to have a shower.

* * *

Lucy was cleaning in the living room when she saw something familiar in the stand. She neared into it and quickly grabbed it without hesitation. She almost slipped it in her hold when a blonde-wavy girl greeted her. She was abused and murdered by her master, based on the caption. The blonde girl was bloody and she was lying in cold floor with her pool of blood. Lucy quickly flipped the page to find the article as she closed her eyes praying that her guess is wrong. She opened her eyes and sighed in determination as she read the article, controlling herself from crying.

In the picture is her sister, Michelle. Only sister. Its been a long time since they've seen each other and they are never gonna meet again considering she's now in heaven. Its because of her father. Her cold-blooded father. Michelle is her half-sister and that doesn't meant that her father can sold her since Layla died. Michelle is her playmate, sister, friend and bestfriend. They were separated when their mother died. Jude Heartfilia lied to Lucy. He said Michelle was taken by her father but the truth was she was sold into slavery? How can her father became so cruel?

Lucy was definitely crying now. Her sister was being killed and raped and they just slipped the case? What's justice for them? Is this really the cruel world? Never caring just giving you pain and agony? All these people had no care of what's happening? Her sister was killed and raped for goodness sake! She's still a human! She have feelings too. Just what are Michelle's feelings that time? Feeling like no one cared for you? Heck! Justice and Human rights are now like erased in the world. Greed of money and that what's matter? Cursed those people!

Lucy P.O.V

How can they be so cruel? Journalists, newspaper firms taking information or whatever but never gave a damn to report the killer? And those stupid people just watching the crime scene looking at Michelle in sympathy? tch..stupid greedy people. Just what would they do if they are the one who were in the postion of Michelle?

I will never trusts everyone. Never.

I wiped my tears away as I slipped the newspaper back. From now on, I will never trusts anyone and might as well give up. All my loved ones are gone and there's no reason for me to run away. Live my life as a slave because there's no reason to live happily like I wanted to be. I give up. My dignity, and everything.

* * *

Jellal was now finished taking a shower and he smiled. Might as well forget all the problems since he will be going to hang-out with the gang.

He grabbed a towel and quickly wrapped it at his waist while the other one was hanging at his shoulder. He stepped outside the bathroom and immediately headed towards his closet to pick some casual clothes for him to wear for their hang-out.

He grabbed a simple blue t-shirt and pants as he dressed himself. He dried his hair for a minute then grabbed a hat and a shades as he put the hat in his head while the shades was kept infold at the middle of his collar.

He quickly opened the door and directly went downstairs. He smiled. The living room is really sparkling clean. He peeked at it only greeted by none. He was about to search for her when he heard as scrubbing. He sighed in relief. She was just cleaning at the bathroom.

He made her way towards the bathroom and leaned in the side watching her as he tap the door gently, causing Lucy to looked up.

"I'm going out and I will be home at 5. Eat your breakfast and lunch. Get ready in the evening 'cause We're going to a party. Use your casual clothes and I'll explain later. Bye." he said as she only nodded in return as she returned scrubbing the tiles.

* * *

short chapter, ne? I think?

review please..that's all


	5. Chapter 4

**Is it Love or Pity?**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

Chapter 4

For her, the events are like a flash of lights. Everthing seems so fast ever since she had been sold. Her master, Michelle and her dark pasts are resurfacing her into a case of insanity. She wanted to die so badly but there is a tiny spark of hope telling her something like 'Just wait and the light of hope will bestow upon you' its like given another choice of freedom to be set free in this world. Sure she doesn't have anyone to be the reason to live but something tells her to be optimistic. 'This is your life, you can't waste it.' 'There will always be a rainbow after a storm.' 'These are just challenges you need to strive to be stronger'. These thoughts frustrated her. In every good reasons there would always be a bad _counter-retort _and vice versa.

She clenched her hands into fists as she sobbed. She should be optimistic. She would prove to anyone that she's stronger even if she's a slave. She won't end her life as miserable like this. No, she needs to prove at her father that she's strong. She needs to prove to her mother that she is stronger as much as she exepect her to be. Yeah, that's it! A reason to live. A reason to be stronger and a reason to have a future.

She wipped her tears as she wipped the tiles one last time as she headed at the bathroom to take a shower.

She turned the shower on as she closed her eyes. She fluttered her eyes to looked around and she found herself staring at the beauty products. No, she don't want to use them. She won't take advantage of his Master's kindness. She really wasn't sure if he's kind or that. She just can't trust anyone yet including him. She has this doubt and hesitation everytime he acts good at her. She even thought its just the beginning and slowly he will be mean and cruel one day. Oh how this saying tormented her, 'There's no such thing as permanent.'

She was done showering and she went to the closet. She didn't even considered them as _her's. _For her, it isn't her's, she wasn't the one who earned this much as owning it. She randomly grabbed a plain white t-shirt and a white jeans. Jellal instructed her to wear casual clothes and she must obey him. Sometimes, Lucy kinda admit that she felt anger towards her master. It seems that her views at the Masters are cruel and heartless. Anger, Confusion, Frustration and mixed emotions. Gosh! this might be insanity. But how dare her to disobeyed her master. She should be grateful that he freed her in the _hell-hole _cold and hostile place.

She sighed as she tied her hair in ponytail. She looked at herself and frowned as she traced the scar that was in the side of her neck running diagonally at her shoulder. All these scars are her experiences. These are the evidences of her challenges that she managed to _move-on._ Scars to tell about her journey before surviving this far. She shrugged at it as she concentrated the reflection of the mirror. She's simple but the word seems to last just a minute when she saw her chocker. _Ugly._

She fixed her gaze at the clock clearly shrugging her appearence. Who cares at her appearance anyway? She's just a mere slave. A poor and ugly slave with no direction in life. That must be the other's impression of her. But not now, she already has the urge to straighten her life. She made this so far and why waste it?

_Tick-tock_

Oh crap! Jellal will be coming about a minute and they will attend a party.

_Ding-dong_

_ding-dong_

_"He's here already?"_she thought going downstairs to open the door.

* * *

They arrived at the party late but somehow, able to reach for the speeches part. Many businessmans and professionals are dressed formaly talking about businesses and strategies with their slaves following them like a puppy. It seems that rich people do really needs slaves. Aside from being a helper, it also helps them to be known as fearsome and superior. Oh..how adverse can they be? For reputation?

Lucy followed Jellal as he made his way at his parents. His father as Lucy admitted is more like Jellal but with features and much more mature. His eyes are cold blue that seems to let you shrink in inferiority. Jellal's mother however, has brown wavy hair that was kept in a clean style. Her verdant green forest eyes are the most captivating feature aside from her flawless skin. She doesn't look like in her age but she's somehow younger. Her beauty sadly did not match to her attitude. Angel in beauty but devil inside-accordingsharper to Jellal of course.

Jellal greeted them politely as his parents nodded in return. They soon gaze at Lucy up-and-down that caused Lucy to looked away at their piercing gaze that can go through your soul. They immediately turned their gaze at Jellal as they nodded in satisfaction.

"What's the name of your slave?" His father asked.

"Lucy, father." Jellal replied in a formal tone causing his father to nod.

"Okay, Slave, get us wine and desserts." his father commanded sternly as Lucy nodded.

Lucy was done grabbing the things or food they needed when she was tripped by a cord that caused her to land on her face while the food was blown towards a man who was seriously speaking about businesses. The man and the others were astonished as they stared at the mess. They stared at Lucy as Lucy shakily stoop up. Everything around her seems in slow motion. Everything has its attention at her including the slaves who can only stared at her in sympathy as they gulped.

Before could Lucy react and apologized-

**BAM!**

* * *

**how was it? hehe..hey seriously? my age is 23? hahah I'm 5+ younger than that..hahaha 5 to 10..**

**I guess there would be no prizes..hehe**

**I'm not 16,17,etc... please leave a review ;)**


	6. Chapter 5

**"Is it Love or Pity?"**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**BAM!**

_One drop of blood_

_Two_

_Three drops..._

The people were quiet and one thing Lucy can hear is her own heartbeat and the stinging pain throbbing in her arm. The man was just standing a feet from her, holding a whip. Jellal was standing there as if he had seen a ghost while his parents just stared at Lucy with emotionless face. Most of the businessmen were just watching at her with a look of disgust and Lucy suddenly felt ashamed. The man was about to strike again when...

...

Lucy awaited for the impact but nothing came. Instead, gasps were heard at the tensed air. With her eyes closed and her ragged breathing, she slowly opened her eyes only to see an unbelievable scene in front of her.

There was a young man. A blue-haired man punching the man. More gasps were heard as Lucy stared at the boy in shock. The boy seemed furious as he repeatedly punched the man as he immediately spat at the man before turning his gaze at Lucy. At seeing his face, she was shocked. No. It can't be Jellal. The man was similar to Jellal but his clothing was different. Instead of formal suit, he wore a simple blue t-shirt paired with khaki shorts and blue sneakers. They were physically similar and you might mistake him as Jellal if it weren't for the clothes. Lucy was busy staring at him that she didn't noticed that she was lifted off the ground. More gasps were heard and Lucy was snapped back by her thoughts only facing the blue-haired man face to face.

Lucy was about to ask him to let her go when a stern voice interrupted. "You! How dare you come at this celebration young man! I thought you wouldn't dare enter thisthis gathering and family!" Jellal's father shouted, pointing at the blue-haired man with a very disgusted look. Lucy turned to the blue-haired man as she stared at his emotionless face.

"Father, I have no business towards you and I'm only here for important reasons and it has nothing to do against you." the young man said with such calmed voice towards his father as he visibly shaked in anger.

"Don't call me Father, Mystogan! You're no son of mine! You are worthless trash!" his father shouted as Jellal stepped in.

"Father, brother, that's enough. You're both causing a scene." Jellal half-shouted, observing their visitors.

Most of their visitors were covering their mouth not exactly believing the scene that took place in front of them.

"Well, take this trash slave of yours and go out now Mystogan! You're not needed in this family!" his father shouted, pointing at Lucy and Mystogan towards the gate's exit.

Now, all visitors were crowded around them and were able to catched up the happenings. Jellal nodded in an obedient manner as he led Mystogan with Lucy still being held by Mystogan with a few bodyguards following them.

"Father, I'll be going now." Jellal said in a formal tone as his father nodded.

They were now out of the mansion and Jellal went to his car with Mystogan and Lucy following. Lucy was now walking on her own with Mystogan watching her over.

"Uhmmm..Thank you, sir." Lucy stopped for a moment to face Mystogan as she bowed in front of him. "I'm really really sorry for causing you trouble, sir." Lucy bowed again as Mystogan only stared at her.

"No it was nothing. Stand up, you'll get dirty." Mystogan replied, offering her a hand and Lucy accepted it.

Lucy faced him and instead of a concerned face, he was staring at her with hidden sadness on his face. Lucy was confused but didn't mind it though. Just what business does she have with him? He saved her and that's enough. Maybe those sadness weren't connected to her. Just..Just.. Maybe..

* * *

**A/N.** Hey! I have a beta-reader now! Its just for fun anyway~ She messaged me saying she love my story and she would like to beta-read my story since its her first time here :) anyway, I don't own Fairy Tail and credits goes to nance-chan for being my beta-reader... :) Someone messaged me that I should update this story so yeah...here it is, fairytaillover4ever.. hahaha I'm sorry its short :) Enjoy and Review ;)

And to those who hate me cause they hate Lucy... I don't hate you but mind you, if you hate Lucy then don't dragged me in.. You're lucky I didn't post my comments on that..I really made a page for it and whoever you are, anonymous user, you're lucky I held myself in control that time. I even let your comments displayed on the reviews even though, I can delete it... Anyway, don't be so strong in hating Lucy.. Lucy isn't so bad.. She may be look weak to you but she isn't.. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**"Is it Love or Pity?"**

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything :) Standard disclaimer applied on every chapter on this story.

**Chapter 6**

Jellal and Mystogan had been talking for hours whereas; Lucy was deep on her own thoughts. She's still traumatized the fact that she was nearly beaten by a scary man. She's also glad that somehow, Jellal's twin saved her—eventhough as much as she thinks of it, she's not really worth it to be saved when Mystogan was also being humiliated and criticized by his own father. She sighed. Somehow, she felt safe around Mystogan as much as she can comprehend, she know she can't trust someone that easily considering he's the twin of her master.

She grumbled as she looked around remembering her master and her twin. _"Oh right, I should bring them snacks." _she thought inwardly as she stood up.

She made her way towards the kitchen as he grabbed the cinnamon bread and placed it on the microwave heating it up. She also opened the refrigerator and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice. Grabbing the tray, the microwave also beep in time signaling that it was done reheating. She placed it on the plate and placed it on the tray with few napkins on the side. She also placed the pitcher on the other side with two glasses right beside it. She placed the tray on the table to wash her hands and after, she dried it up with a handtowel hanging on the arm of the refrigerator.

She went to the living room with much nervousness that she gripped the tray too hard. She's still nervous, okay? She shooked her mental thoughts as the blue-haired twins are now visible at her directed gaze.

She was now nearer when Jellal turned to her and smiled as he grabbed the tray being the gentleman he is and placed it on the table. "Thanks, Lucy." he gave her thanks as Lucy nodded in welcome. Mystogan also turned to her and Lucy suddenly felt intimidated by his gaze. Jellal, however, was staring the two and coughed akwardly to remove the tense atmosphere building. Mystogan quickly withdraw and grabbed the cinnamon, taking a bite as he hummed in satisfaction. Lucy then blinked and then grabbed the pitcher as he poured it on the glass. She placed each glass near the twins as she bowed before taking a leave. Jellal smiled.

As much as Jellal could describeLucy. Her true attitude is still confusing him. I mean, the _real_ Lucy. He still doesn't know if the real Lucy is the impassive one or the one he saw during the time on their first day as a slave and master. But something inside him, tells that neither both of them are the traits composing the original Lucy with no facade. Well maybe some part of Lucy was real during their first day, since she smiled genuinely at him but what bothers him is that, after that day, she's getting devoid and impassive of her emotions; clearly obscuring her feelings. Who is really Lu—

"—hey! Oi!" Mystogan shouted, annoyed.

"Oh sorry. Just lost in thought." Jellal reasoned as his twin rolled his eyes, drinking the orange juice as Jellal also drank his juice.

"Very well, it's been a long day! I missed this apartment." Mystogan said as he observed his so-called apartment.

Well it is really his apartment but because of a tragedy, he gave it to his brother Jellal because of certain circumstances.

_"Since the day you lost her."_ Jellal thought as he frowned. "Anyway, you can stay here as long as you like." Jellal said between yawns as Mystogan nodded.

"Luce! We're done!" Jellal shouted, as the sounds of footsteps became nearer.

Lucy then appeared and like a robot, she quickly placed the glasses on the tray and wiped the table using a napkin. She turned to Mystogan and stared for him a moment before blurting fastly,"Thankyouverymuch, Mystogan-sama." as she exhaled, taking oxygen for the sudden lose of air earlier. She turned to Mystogan and saw his eyes widened. He seems to be paralyzed for a moment before sighing as he smiled at her. "It's nothing really." Mystogan smiled as Lucy smiled a little back.

"Okay, it's getting late. Let's all now rest! I'm beat!" Jellal grinned as he stretched his arms in which both Mystogan and Lucy nodded. _"At least she smiled today." _Jellal thought silently as he made his way to his bedroom before turning around he shouted, "hey! Brother! You sleep at the couch in the living room!"

"I know!" Mystogan shouted back as he leaned his head at the side of the couch, closing his eyes as he remembered today's events. He was about to doze off when a voice woke him up. He fluttered his eyes open as he saw Lucy holding a pillow and a blanket. "Uhmm..Are you about to sleep, Mystogan-sama?" Lucy asked as he shooked his head. "I'm okay." he smiled as Lucy nodded in reply. She gave him the pillow and the blanket as he gladly received them. "Thank you." Mystogan said as Lucy only smiled and bowed then left. Mystogan was taken aback and closed his eyes, placing his hands on his forehead.

_"Her smile. It reminds me of her."_

* * *

_**A/N.**_ Gahhh! been so long! terribly sorry about my absences! Gosh, I feel terrible leaving you guys :( I'll make it up to you all by updating my stories as soon as possible. I'm active now~ very very active! back to my old self again :) Thanks for all of your support minna~ and also, to those who messaged me to update my stories! I love you all~ Anyway, did you enjoy the chapter? :) Next Update will be **'White Dragon Slayer's Mate' **followed by **'Cold as Ice.' **I will update 2 consecutive chapters in my update for **"Cold as Ice!"** Still working on it :)

_~X-StarMaidenGazer-X_


End file.
